


I don’t need an alpha, I need you

by BecaAMM



Series: A/B/O Appreciation Day 2017 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Wanda Maximoff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Reader, Protective Wanda, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you go through a bad heat and your life is put on risk, Bruce needs to make a decision.





	I don’t need an alpha, I need you

Your heat was coming, you could feel that in your body. It always behaved differently in the upcoming days. You were  _nesting_ in your room, filling the bed with blankets and pillows, and stealing Bruce’s shirts without him noticing. Also, every single Alpha you knew was looking at you like you were a piece of meat. Last time you walked into a room, you  _heard_  Steve, Bucky, Thor and Natasha growling from inside their throats like the perfect prey had entered their field of vision.

Well, weren’t you the perfect prey? An Omega in heat,  _unmated_ , was like a walking aphrodisiac. That’s why you took a week off for rest, and that’s why Bruce disappeared. He always left your apartment when you entered heat. Even being together – and  _living_ together – you weren’t mated, and you had to face your heats – that happened once in every three months – all alone.

At first, you thought he was just hesitant towards sex but after your first-time things didn’t change, and every time you tried to talk to him about that, he ran away.

“Bruce.” You said when you saw him leaving on your way back from the kitchen.

You were storing some water and light food. As you got older – you would turn 34 in a few weeks –, your heats have gotten longer and  _worse_. Your doctors strongly suggested for you to take a mate before you turned 35, or you would need to stop your heats completely. They said that if you went alone after that, you would be risking your life.

“Where are you going?” You questioned.

“I’m… Uh…” He hesitated. “I have this really important project with Tony.”

You almost – almost – rolled your eyes.

 _‘Liar, liar, pants on fire_ ’ you almost sang.

“One I’ve never heard of?” You arched him an eyebrow. “I’m entering heat Bruce.”

“Yes, and you need space.”

“I don’t need space, I need you here. You know…”

“I know you can take care of yourself alone.” He interrupted you.

You shook your head. You were tired of that.

“Are you that disgusted of me being an Omega?” You questioned, staring at him in the eyes.

That apparently caught Bruce by surprise.

Even now – in 2017 – Omegas were still rare in non-submissive positions, and many considered you  _inferior._

“Just say it.” You stared at him. “You won’t be the first, and won’t be the last.”

Your boyfriend seemed to recover from his shocked state and ran a hand through his messy hair.

“Y/N, you know that’s not… I’m very proud of you. I’m proud of being your boyfriend.”

You shook your head. You didn’t believe him.

“Then what is it?” You insisted. “Why do you run away from my heats? Why do you refuse to mate me? We’re together it’s been a year and…”

“You need an Alpha.” He interrupted you, finally raising his voice. “You need a mate who will knot you and give you what you needed.”

You shook your head, tears filling your eyes and falling on your cheeks.

“I don’t need an Alpha, I need  **you**.” You yelled.

Exactly then, you felt a cramp running your stomach and womb.

_Dammit._

“Y/N…” He took a step closer to you.

“You know what?” You looked at him. “Go. I don’t need you anyway, I’ve been alone for almost 20 years. I can help myself.”

Bruce hesitated but left, and you walked to your room, undressing to your underwear and laying on the bed as the room cooled down, trying to silence your sobs.

You didn’t need him, anyway.

Wanda closed the door behind her silently, seeing how you were curled on the bed. It was your fourth day of heat, and things hadn’t cooled down.

“Y/N.” She touched your face, feeling how warm your skin was. “Y/N.”

Wanda was a Beta, and was the one who always checked on you during your heats. This week, though, she was extremely busy, and just then had time to visit you.

“God, you’re burning.” She muttered. “Wake up, honey.”

Reaching out to the small freezer you kept in the room, she took a bottle of water and picked up your shirt, damping it and using it to cool your face down.

“Y/N.” She insisted. “Wake up.  _Wake up_ , please.”

You eye cracked open and she sighed in relief.

“Bruce.” You called weakly, squeezing his shirt in your hands.

“No, honey, it’s me.” She whispered.”I’m sorry.”

You closed your eyes again, and she finally realised the heat was affecting you more than it should.

“Dammit.” Wanda muttered, pulling her phone from her pocket and calling Bruce, getting no response.

She needed to find him.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.” She raised her head. “I need to find doctor Banner.”

“He’s in the lab with mister Stark.” The system informed.

She took a deep breath, making you drink some water before standing up.

“I’ll be right back.” She whispered to you, leaving.

The elevator took Wanda to the lab without stopping anywhere, and Tony frowned at her present.

“Banner.” She shouted, and the doctor moved his eyes to her. “What are you doing here?”

Tony frowned, sassy as ever.

“Playing board games.” He smirked. “We…”

“Your omega is in heat.” She interrupted the other man, and Bruce moved his eyes away, ashamed. “She needs you.”

“Look, Y/N can deal with that by herself, okay?” He tried to dismiss her.

“She’s not waking up.” Wanda affirmed. “Bruce, she is 33, almost  _34_. She can die and you don’t even care!”

Tony’s eyes widened.

“You came here during your Omega’s heat?” He questioned. “Are you insane?”

Bruce shook his head.

“Look, guys…”

“No.” She interrupted him. “You either go there to take care of her, or I’m gonna call someone who will.”

His breathing stopped for a moment.

“You wouldn’t…”

“Oh, I would.” She said back. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., is any of the boys available?”

Bruce’s eyes widened.

“Mr Rogers and Loki are in the living room. Do you need their assistances?”

She stared at the doctor, who took a breath.

“Wanda…” He ran his hand through his hair.

“Do I need them?”

Bruce left without a verbal response, catching the elevator and going to his floor with his heart racing. When he entered the room, you were wearing just your underwear, and held his favourite sweater close to your body, completely unconscious and covered in sweat.

“Y/N.” He called, touching your face. “Y/N.”

You let out a soft moan in pain, and he hugged you to let you smell him.

“Bruce.” You muttered. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking care of you.” He affirmed, picking the water bottle Wanda had left there and pulling you up. “Drink, you need to stay hydrated.”

You gulped, drinking it all, and he kissed your forehead.

“I’m sorry I left.” He muttered. “Damn, you’re too hot. You need a shower.”

“No.” You held him by his shirt. “Bruce, I need you.  _Please_.”

He took a breath. He could feel how aroused you were, it was all around him. If he was an Alpha, he would be going insane now.

“ _Please_.” You insisted.

He couldn’t refuse you, not when you looked at him like that.

Bruce kissed you softly, circling your waist, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

“Mate me.” You whispered against his lips. “Bruce, please, mate me. I need your mark, I need to be yours.”

He moved his hand to his shirt, taking it off and caressing the skin of your back.

“Come here.” He moved his hand to your bra, taking it off, and you pulled him by his hair.

“No foreplay, please.” You said roughly. “I need you inside me, I need you, please,”

Bruce gulped, and you rushed to take his pants off, your panties going too. When you both were naked, you ran your hand to his cock, stroking him while Bruce kissed and sniffed on your neck.

“Fuck me, Bruce.”  You purred, needy.

Holding your leg up, your boyfriend positioned himself on your entrance, penetrating you slowly.

You arched your back in response to the much-needed friction, holding him close to you. You needed Bruce like the air to your lungs.

“Faster.” You begged.

He soon found his rhythm, knowing you needed this, and moaned in your ear when your walls squeezed him tightly.

“Gonna cum.” You whispered, your nose pressed on his neck as you took his scent, filled with need.

You were too worked up. Usually, you were a sucker for foreplay, but not during your heat. You needed  _release_.

“Cum, babe.” He sucked a mark on your neck. “Cum for me.”

The knot inside your stomach broke, and you used the moment to bite a mark on his neck. Moaning, Bruce did the same to you, and you clung to him as you felt his cum filling you up.

You panted, holding him close, and your boyfriend kissed your face softly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I won’t do this again.”

He caressed your hair, and you closed your eyes, crying silently.

“I love you so much.” He affirmed. “When Wanda said I could lose you I almost lost my mind. I almost hulked out.”

You looked at him, and he cleaned your tears with his thumbs, kissing your lips softly.

“I won’t do this again.” He said again. “I promise.”


End file.
